


Unacceptable Sin

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unacceptable Sin

Sam was dead. Demons and angels, heaven and hell hadn't managed it but finally he had done himself in. Dean accepted a lot of things when it came to his little brother, but this would be different.

Hell, after a few comments in the past Dean would think he had done it on purpose. He would never be allowed to drive the Impala again, he was sure of that.

Sam accepted his fate and went through the door of their current motel room. “Dean, how do you repair a headlight of the Impala again?”


End file.
